This disclosure relates to wireless networking systems and techniques, in particular, to partial association identifier (AID) length change notification.
Wireless communication, particularly wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. Some existing wireless networking standards, for example, WiFi protocol IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 can be used to provide wireless connectivity between wireless devices. In various mechanisms employed by some IEEE 802.11 standards, an identifier, referred to as a partial association identifier (AID), can be used to provide an identification of which wireless stations are intended as destinations for a communicated frame. It may be desirable to improve various capabilities related to partial AIDs, such as communication of a dynamic partial AID length, to potentially enhance these mechanisms and improve overall system performance.